


Somewhere in Time

by MistsofMyMind



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistsofMyMind/pseuds/MistsofMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryony Peters feels her life is not spent the way she so desperately wishes- with something in it beyond what she feels everyone achieves. But one day, everything changes. One day, she meets the Doctor. One day, her life changes, and it's never going to be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Time

We go through our existence without really living. School, work, it never really matters in the end. Our lives always go the same way- born, school, work, die. Rarely do you hear about important things people do- lifechanging things- our media is too busy letting us know about the most recent developments in the celebrity world. Things that many do not care for but are forced to endure for the sake of appearing 'normal' to soceity. 

What is normal?

How does one achieve normality?

These are the things that truly haunt me. I'm not special, I'm not extraordinary. School, work, life- that's all that really matters, right? Get that done with and you can have a happy retirement and die knowing that you've lived. Right?

That's what I'd always thought, that is, until I met the Doctor.  The man who changed my life. The man who showed me that I could make something of myself- I just had to try. It was an unremarkable day when I met him- typical of London. Rain came down in sheets around me, coming through my light green umbrella and hitting me on the head- bringing up the inevitable question, 'what the hell is the point of an umbrella if the rain gets through  _anyway?'_

_  
_I didn't even notice when I walked past a blue box, I was far too busy talking to a client on the phone. At twenty three, I was working as an intern at a local firm, and I was doing remarkably well, according to my employer. This made me swell up with pride, naturally, but it didn't really matter, did it? I wasn't going to do anything with my life, working in an office job wasn't going to bring me the adventure that I craved, that I _desired._ Why should I pursue adventure, however? The likelihood it would get me anywhere was slim, no, I was much better sticking with the employment I currently held.

I heard a rustle behind me and walked backwards, making my apologies to my client and hanging up.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness, receiving no reply. I frowned, moving closer to the source of the noise. 

"Hello?" I repeated myself, walking closer, some branches snapping under her black heels. Nothing was there, and yet I knew there had to be  _something._ After all, I had heard it, that mysterious something, and I needed to find out what it was. I continued forward, right before feeling arms wrap around me and something press to my face, smothering my scream and making everything wave, and then turn black.

* * *

 

I woke up in a dark room, bars ahead of me indicating it was a prison cell. Around came a woman dressed in tight leather. She gave a tight, hostile smile. I moved back a little, coming only to the damp wall. I drew my legs to my chest. 

"What do you want?" I asked her. Her smile turned into a smirk.

"Nothing. But as you, like all of your kind, were so keen to become involved, we naturally had to keep you out of our way. You humans are far too curious for your own goods." she said. I got up, moving a little closer.

"What do you mean 'you humans'? You speak as though you are not human yourself." I said to her, eyeing her suspiciously, many theories running through my brain. She could be escaped from a mental asylum, perhaps I was in a coma and dreaming this up? I couldn't tell. She gave another hostile smile, but this time I held my head high.

"That would be because I am not." she said, straight before crumpling to the ground. I staggered back, and saw a seemingly gangly young man standing behind her, a chair in his arms, raised above his head. My mouth gaped open.

"Wha- who are you?" I asked. He turned around and smiled at me, brushing down his tweed jacket.

"I'm the Doctor. Don't like using approaches like that, but, when the time calls for it violence is a neccessary part, I suppose." he sighed. I frowned.

"Okay... well could you get me out of here?" I asked him, moving to the bars. He smiled like a child on Christmas day and nodded.

"Absolutely. Just say the magic word!" he grinned. My mouth practically hit the ground. 

"What?!" I asked. I was shocked- I was trapped and he was going to make me beg to get out?

"Just say please and I'll let you out!" he said, as though it were completely obvious and I should have noticed earlier. I sighed.

"Please let me out." I said, monotonically. He grinned.

"Okay!" he said, and let me out. I left, and he grabbed my hand.

"Name?"

"Bryony. Bryony Peters."

"Come on, Bryony." he said, pausing before telling me a word that would become frequent in my life.

"Run." 

* * *

 

We made it to a room, a large, long room with chairs at the end. A woman and man sat at the top, clearly in prominent positions then. He dropped my hand and sauntered up to them. 

"Ah, your highnesses. You've caused a lot of trouble today." he said. They smirked. 

"Apologies, Doctor. We needed to find a new home, you see. Planet Earth was a lovely target, so green and welcoming!" she exclaimed. 

"But this is  _my_ planet!" I exclaimed, stepping forward. "It's not somewhere for you to take your fancy to and move in! It's not a bloody  _house!"_

_"_ Bryony, how are you speaking their language?" asked the Doctor. I frowned.

"What'd'ya mean? She's speaking English, fluent." I replied. He shook his head.

"No. We'll speak later about this." he said. I frowned, but didn't push. The woman smiled at me, but it was not amicable. It was deadly. 

"I should rather like you as a pet. I do enjoy a puzzle." she said. I straightened my shoulders. 

"I'm not a toy. And I'm certainly not your pet, ma'am." I replied, snarkily. She snarled, like a wild animal. A dog.

"Get her!" she yelled. The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"What's going on?" I wheezed. His shoulders slumped. 

"She's the Queen around here, literally. Queen Maniposa. She won't rest until she acquires what she wants." he said.

"Me. And my planet."

"Yes. I didn't want to but... I don't have much choice. I'm going to have to take you with me, to the Shadow Proclamation. For your own safety. She's made you a target." he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"I'm going to take you on a journey. An adventure of sorts." he smiled.

"Adventure? Mate, I work in an office. Not cut out for adventure." I replied. He smirked.

"Well get cut out for it." he said, before pulling me into a blue box.

"Doctor we won't both... oh jeez." I said. I turned to him.

"It's bigger... inside." 


End file.
